nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Genji Palace
The Genji Palace is the official residence of the Tenno and the main branch of the Genji clan. It is located on the Chiyoda-hive, Tokyo and the complex contain not only the palace but offices such as a shrine, an archive, administrative offices and the Genji Palace War Museum. On the very grounds of the palace was once an Imperial fortress. The land of the palace was once valued as much as land in Holy Terra. History Old Fortress The old fortress that served as the stronghold of a local shogun was taken by the Genji clan after the Age of Apostasy. Tenno Washihito made it his household's new residence and decided that the New Empire of Japan will be ruled from there. The new residence was named the Genji Palace after the name of the ruling dynasty. New Palace The structures of the old palace were gradually removed and replaced with newer buildings that are more habitable than a fortress. The building was constructed with a mix of stone, wood and metal. The palace architecture incorporated influence for local and Imperial style. While decorations in the palace are mostly fashioned locally, furniture such as chairs, tables and beds were Imperial. Carpets are frequently used to adorn the floors of the palace. Grounds Inner Grounds The Palace The Palace in the inner grounds consists of multiple structures. The main audience hall for public events is the largest structure, about 738m2. * Audience hall * Banquet hall * Dining room * Tenno's office * Tenno's official residence The audience hall has the throne room for the Tenno to use in his public functions. The room is used for the appointment of high ranking officials and the presentation of awards and honours. The Tenno's official residence additionally holds multiple bedrooms for the Tenno's family, bath house, living quarters for servants and a garage to keep official transportations. There is also a bunker complex below kept from the old fortress for use as a command post and shelter during wartime. The Garden A large garden is kept by the Genji clan. The garden is made with trees and plants from all across the Sub-sector, making it one of the few places where combined nature can be seen. The Genji clan's ancestral shrine is located within the garden and plays important roles in ceremonies such as weddings and funerals. The shrine houses the remains of the Tennos that have lived since the relocation of the Palace. Tenno Sugihito's pet worg, Okami roams the gardens to let it emulate Azerothian woodlands and assist in security. Outer Grounds The outer grounds of the palace is open as a public park and holds the headquarters of various agencies revolving the Genji. It is also the site of the Budokan, the music hall and the Genji Palace War Museum. Known Residents House Genji * Tenno Sugihito - Tenno and patriarch of the household. * Jingu Genji - Lord Commander Militant of the Imperial Guard and a High Lord of Terra. * Melanion - Former Maroon Army NCO and Kogo. Married to Tenno Sugihito and expecting a child with him. Servants * Susanoo - Spymaster. Stays in room formerly belonging to Darth Kaiser. * Osamu Katagiri - Head Butler. Served as a butler in the Genji Palace as early as Tenno Seihito's reign. * Endo - Chaffeur. * Takahashi - Head Chef. * Takahashi's Apperentice. * Mori - Groundskeeper. * Noguchi - Doctor. The Noguchi clan is contracted to be the personal doctors of the Genji clan. * Noguchi's Nurse. * Kousaka - Handyman. Former residents * Kiyoe Genji - Left the Palace after her son, Sugihito's accession and now resides in Kanagawa. * Matoi - Maid. Left her job on 27th June 015.M42 to become a novel writer. Assists Shinobi Assassin Nagato in his activities also, one time foiling as assassination attempton Tenno Sugihito. Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Buildings